The genius twins
by nina78
Summary: Être jumeaux peut être aussi passionnant que compliqué mais lorsque ce sont deux génies aux quotients intellectuels particulièrement élevés c'est une autre histoire. Justement voici celle de Terence et Alisson Sullivan.
1. Intro

The genius twins 

Je m'appelle Alisson Sullivan et j'ai un Q.I de 196. À l'âge de 6 ans, je connaissais tous les éléments du tableau périodique par masse atomique croissante.

Je m'appelle Terence Sullivan et j'ai un Q.I. de 195. À l'âge de 5 ans, je résolvais déjà des équations du second degré.

Ensemble, nous formons un duo aussi indestructible que complexe. Pourquoi? Nous sommes jumeaux. Voici notre histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

Au garage

"Ralph ! Dépêches toi, le bus pour l'exposition sur Pluton part dans moins de 10 minutes !"

"J'arrive Maman ! "

Sur ces mots, un petit garçon avec un sac à dos plus gros que lui déboule dans l'immense garage. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, Paige vit son fils enjoué d'aller à l'école. Peut être s'était-il finalement intégré à sa classe ? Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion : seul la perspective de la visite au planétarium le rendait heureux.

Paige s'apprêtait à prendre le sac de classe de son fils lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui dire, empressé :

"Non laisse je peux me débrouiller tout seul !"

"Ralph ? "

Sans lui demander la permission, elle prit le sac qui semblait bien lourd pour ne contenir qu'une boite à déjeuner, quelques crayons et un cahier. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle découvrit un télescope miniature.

"Tu comptais m'en parler sur le chemin ? "

Le petit garçon ne répondit rien tout en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

"Tu pensais vraiment emmener ce téléscope là bas ? Tu te rends dans un endroit remplit de télescopes !"

"Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un télescope ordinaire. Aucun de ceux qu'ils leur prêteront au planétarium ne sera aussi développé. Non ils ne prendraient certainement pas le risque de mettre entre les mains crasseuses de gamins de 10 ans des objets de haute technologies de plus de 10 000 $. " interrompu Sylvester.

'Merci Sylvester, mais je n'avais pas besoin de ton intervention" Répondit sèchement Paige.

Pour ne rien arranger à l'argumentation de la mère de famille, Walter décida de faire son entrer et de donner son avis :

"C'est Happy qui l'a amélioré donc il n'y a aucun risque. Et Toby s'est renseigné sur le design de ceux qu'ils leur prêteront donc personne ne verra la différence à part si l'on regarde au travers. "

"J'ai compris je n'ai rien à dire puisque tout le monde est contre moi ! Allez on y va, on a déjà bien assez perdu de temps"

* * *

Quelque part dans un motel en Californie

"29."

"Ok je m'en occupe. "

29 c'est le nombre de caractère du code wifi du motel. Un jeu d'enfant à décoder pour Terence. Sa soeur Alisson trouvait ça ridicule de mettre un mot de passe aussi long pour une chose aussi futile. Le supplément internet ne coutait que 4 dollars pour 1 journée. C'était beaucoup trop cher pour quelque chose qui ne nécessitait que quelques clics.

"Non mais tu te rends compte ? 4 dollars ! C'est le prix de deux cafés au diner du coin !" S'emballa la grande brune.

Il faut dire que l'argent ce n'était pas ce qu'ils possédaient le plus. Leurs affaires logeaient dans une grosse valise éraflée. Le seul luxe qu'ils s'octroyaient était leur ordinateur portable dernier cri.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches de leur famille si ce n'est de leur grand-mère. Personne ne les comprenait vraiment. Dans leur malheur, ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre, une moitié d'un tout. Leurs parents faisaient vraiment des efforts pour s'intéresser à leurs centres d'intérêts. Mais ce n'est pas si simple de calculer la trajectoire du frisbee au parc lors de pique nique.

Ils avaient passé leur diplôme sans faire d'histoire pour leur faire plaisir. Mais en réalité, l'intégralité des programmes leur étaient d'une simplicité déconcertante.

Une fois ce stupide morceau de papier attestant leur réussite dans la société en poche, ils avaient quitté le cocon familial. A l'autre bout du continent.

Les premiers temps n'avaient pas été facile. L'argent n'était pas inépuisable et trouver un emploi à la hauteur de leur capacité n'était pas chose aisée. Qui plus est lorsque cet emploi se devait de céder deux postes plus ou moins identiques au même moment. Il était hors de question de se séparer si loin de la maison. Dans cette nouvelle ville, ils étaient chacun pour l'autre la seule parcelle de stabilité.

Terence et Alisson avaient toujours été très proches. Les mots étaient presque inutiles entre eux. Il y avait ce lien si particulier qu'on les jumeaux entre eux deux. Presque ésotérique.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils avaient atterri dans ce petit hôtel miteux. La route jusque ici était longue.

Lorsque les jumeaux avaient vu aux informations les actions héroïques de scorpion, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour prendre la décision de rejoindre ce « groupe » atypique. Ils avaient compris tout de suite que leur place se trouvait là bas. Au sein de cette entreprise, ils n'auraient pas besoin de se justifier ou d'expliquer pourquoi lorsque l'on mettait i au carré on obtenait un chiffre négatif.

"Je vais chercher le diner. Je suis de retour dans une petite heure. " Informa Terence.

Alisson savait que la chasse au repas durerait certainement plus longtemps. Elle avait largement le temps de prendre une douche et de continuer ses recherches sur la biologie marine.

Quelques rues plus loin

Terence avait une furieuse envie de manger chinois. Il avait aperçu un petit restaurant qui faisait à emporter. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas tranquille. Il faisait assez doux pour la saison.

Sur son chemin, il croisa un sans abris qui en échange de 1,50$ acceptait de jouer aux échecs avec vous. Tout de suite, le prodige tint bon et résista à l'envie de faire une partie. Malheureusement ses bonnes résolutions n'allaient pas tenir pas longtemps: il rebroussa chemin et chercha la somme dans ses poches.

"Merci mon garçon, je te laisse les blancs." Fit le vieil homme.

Les pions se déplaçait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Le vieillard se débrouillait plutôt bien. Mais Terence savait qu'il allait gagner. En trois coups supplémentaires, il réussit à déjouer la technique défensive de Phillidor de son adversaire. Bien qu'il ait gagné facilement, le jeune homme avait apprécier la partie.

"Je te félicite, personne n'avait encore jamais réussit à percer ma défense."

"Je trouve toujours le défaut dans la cuirasse" Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. "Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. "

Avant de repartir il remit encore 1 dollar dans le chapeau du type. Il savait que sa bonté lui avait couté la moitié de son diner mais il s'en fichait. Il avait offert un semblant de repas à cet homme. Et au passage il s'était amusé.

Au restaurant, il choisit deux boites de nouilles chinoises, du poulet au saté et 4 nems.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Il pouvait observer les étoiles. Il adorait ça.

Lorsqu'il rentra au motel, ses plats à emporter étaient à peine tièdes. Alisson lui adressa un regard qui voulait dire « tu perds rien pour attendre. Demain ton café ne sera pas noir et brulant mais clair et froid ». Cela ne le gênait pas. Il n'aimait pas manger trop chaud.

"T'en as mis un temps?! Je paris que tu t'es arrêté là où tu n'aurais pas dû."

"Je vois pas de quoi tu parles." Fit-il simplement attendant que sa tempête de soeur se calme.

"T regardes moi! Tu as joué à quoi? Laisse moi deviner! Aux dames? Non je sais, aux échecs!" Affirma-t-elle.

"Et de quelle couleur étaient les pièces?"

"Blanches."

"Bon si tu as fini de lire en moi on va peut être manger, ça va refroidir."

"Tu aimes quand ça refroidit et puis tu sais très bien qu'à cette heure là ..."

"Tu n'as plus faim car il est trop tard oui je sais." Dit-il en finissant sa phrase. "Tu m'as toujours pas dis comment on allait approcher Scorpion, au fait."

"Tu me fais confiance?"

"Toujours." Répondit-il sûr de lui.

"Alors on va aller au café où ils ont leurs habitudes et on va observer."

* * *

Au garage

"Maman maman! C'était super la visite!" Fit d'un ton enjoué Ralph.

"Je suis contente que tu te sois amusé mon grand." Répondit Paige d'un ton doux.

"Et le télescope il est génial, par contre les guides sont vraiment incompétents."

"Dis moi pas que ..."

"Laisse moi deviner." Intervenu Walter. "Ils se sont trompés dans les exos planètes?"

"Exact. "

"Bon et avec tes camarades de classe comment ça c'est passé?" Essaya de rattraper Paige.

"On s'en fiche ça, l'important c'était le contenu de la visite." Rajouta Walter.

"Bon bah je vais raconter ma journée à Sylvester." Fit le petit garçon.

"Arrête avec les contenus et les faits! C'est important qu'il se socialise et tu devrais en faire autant."

"Qu'es-ce que tu veux dire? Je suis socialisé, il y a Scorpion et ..."

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est ... va dans un lieu public, laisse les rencontres défiler, parle leur de tout de rien, de la météo!"

"Et quel est l'intérêt?"

Devant ce manque de motivation, Paige tourna les talons et laissa Walter planté au milieu du garage.

* * *

Le lendemain matin

"Il est où 197?" Demanda Happy à Toby.

"Au café."

"Attends on parle bien de Walter?"

"Oui tout à fait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y fiche?" Fit-elle étonnée.

"Vaguer au gré des rencontres!" Répondit ironiquement Toby.

"Ça sent pas bon ça!"

"Non pas bon du tout. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il va se bouger les fesses! C'est les olympiades aujourd'hui!"

"Doc!" Fit-elle d'un air consternée.

Au bar

"Comment peut -on être devant un verre pendant si longtemps sans même y toucher?!" S'interrogea Alisson.

"Il réfléchit sûrement." Proposa Terence.

"Bon il y a des limites! Aller j'y vais!"

"Tu es sûre que c'est comme ça que tu va y arriver?"

"T'inquiète pas, observe et apprends." Fit-elle dans un grand sourire devant le regard blasé de son frère. Elle approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait Walter, s'assit à côté de lui et s'exclama:

"Vous devriez boire votre verre car depuis le temps que vous êtes devant, la présence des bactéries a été multiplié par 1000."

"Vu le temps et la température du verre et de l'air ambiant c'est plutôt ..." Essaya-t-il de répondre avant d'être interrompu.

"C'est 1083 désolée pour ce manque de précision."

Walter écarquilla les yeux se s'attendant certainement pas à ça.

"Oui en effet, c'est ça. Vous faites beaucoup de choses comme ça?"

"De quoi. Compter? Oh pas grand chose je sais juste que ça fait 4440 secondes que vous êtes là sans bouger. Et ça fait 3 fois que vous regardez votre montre, vous êtes en retard?"

"Je travaille dans le garage en face et aujourd'hui on fait des jeux, des olympiades et je pense que mon retard va être remarqué. Pardon je me suis pas présenté, Walter O'Brian." Fit-il en tendant la main.

"Alisson Sullivan." Répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

"Ça vous dit de venir participer à nos olympiades, vous avez l'air compétente."

« D'accord, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle?"

"Mon frère vient aussi." Dit-elle en montrant le jeune homme quelques tables plus loin. "C'est lui l'atout maths moi je ne suis pas très douée."

"Allons y alors." Accepta Walter voyant un nouveau challenge à relever et sortit du bar suivi par Alisson et Terence.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Au garage-

Alisson savait qu'il fallait en passer par là. Cette bande de génies n'allait certainement pas accepter 2 illustres inconnus dans leur rang sans tester leurs capacités. Mais ça ne risquait pas de lui faire peur. Terence semblait lui aussi serein.

Après avoir fait les présentations de toute l'équipe, Walter expliqua les règles des olympiades :

"Il y aura 4 épreuves. Vous serez en compétition avec chacun d'entre nous dans sa spécialité. Vous devrez passer les tests en même temps tous les deux. Vous aurez le droit de 1 min de débriefing entre chaque catégorie. Pour être équitable, les épreuves sont crées par un autre que le spécialiste. Des questions ?"

Ils avaient déjà joué à ce jeu des centaines de fois à l'école primaire : soit en additionnant, en soustrayant, en multipliant, de manière croissante, décroissante, etc…

"A vos marques, prêts, partez !" décompta le petit Ralph.

Chacun était au comble de l'excitation, voulant plus que tout battre l'autre. On pouvait sentir qu'il y avait un soupçon de compétition entre le frère et la soeur. La main de Sylvester était à peine visible nettement tellement elle survolait vite la feuille.

"Stop on pose les crayons calmement et on met les mains sur la tête ! J'ai dit sur la tête !"

Toby essayait de copier la manière de parler de l'agent Gallo pour faire de l'humour. Malheureusement ça ne faisait rire que lui. Il faut dire que Terence et Alisson n'avaient pas encore rencontrer cet illustre personnage.

Walter ramassa les feuilles et compara. Evidemment il n'y avait aucune erreur dans les trois copies. La seule chose qui différait était la longueur de la suite.

Je vois que nous avons deux ex aequo, annonça Walter. Alisson vous avez fait un total de 103 nombres. Terence et Sylvester, vous avez copié 126 nombres. C'est honorable.

'Je l'avais dit : mon frère est l'atout maths." Ironisa la brune.

"C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est aussi fort que moi à ce jeu !" Fit impressionné Sylvester.

"J'ai de l'entrainement, je bats ma soeur à ce jeu depuis qu'on à 7 ans."

"J'ai une question." Demanda Paige. "C'est quoi la suite de Fibonacci ?" Fit-elle faussement honteuse avant de retourner à ses occupations.

* * *

La minute de débriefing s'écoula très vite. Etonnement, Terence se lança le premier dans un constat rapide.

« J'ai fait l'épreuve machinalement, comme si j'étais en marche automatique et donc j'ai pu réfléchir aux autres épreuves qui allaient suivre. Il y aura forcément du poker et des échecs. Avec les recherches que j'ai faites sur eux j'en suis sûr. Et vu comment Sylvester regardait le paquet de carte sur le bureau de son acolyte c'est même la prochaine étape. Il faudra que l'on reste concentrés toi et moi, en connexion permanente. Entendu ? » prononça-t-il rapidement et confiant.

« Entendu. Connectés comme d'habitude. » répondit impressionnée Alisson.

« Et au fait Alisson, il n'y a pas que toi qui détecte les attitudes des gens » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Oui je vois ça! Copieur!" Fit-elle sur un air humoristique.

La minute était finie. Il fallait s'y remettre.

* * *

"Autre olympiade." Annonça Walter. "Celle-ci, exceptionnellement, ne se déroulera pas simultanément. Il y aura d'abord l'un d'entre vous qui affrontera Ralph aux échecs et une fois la partie terminée, l'autre affrontera Toby au poker. Toby, choisis ton adversaire."

"A leur avantage ou au mien ?" Demanda le doc.

"Au tien." Fit froidement Walter.

"C'est bien, c'est très sport." Répliqua Happy.

"Alors Alisson sera aux échecs et Terence au poker."

"Chouette alors !" Répliqua Alisson.

"Un problème avec les échecs ?" Demanda Sylvester.

"J'aime pas les échecs !" Râla Alisson.

"Ça va être un jeu d'enfant mon Ralph." Ajouta Walter.

Alisson et Ralph s'installèrent alors que les autres se placèrent au tour de la table. Mais les membres de Scorpion ne savaient pas que les jumeaux gardaient un as dans leur manche. Et c'est le cas de le dire lorsque l'épreuve qui allait suivre était un jeu de cartes…

Tout les autres se placèrent autour, Alisson en était ravie, elle avait pile dans sa ligne de mire son frère qui en plus était à côté de Sylvester qui ne semblait pas mauvais non plus.

Les coups s'enchainèrent et la partie était très serrée quand Toby intervena:

"Stop! Ils sont en train de nous faire des trucs de jumeaux là!"

"Quoi?" Demanda Walter.

Toby prit par le bras Terence pour le déplacer derrière Alisson.

"En fait, c'est lui qui sait jouer aux échecs et comme ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre ..."

"Mouais ta théorie est peut-être bonne." Avoua Walter. "Bon vous pouvez continuer."

La partie reprit et quelques minutes plus tard:

"Échec et mat!" S'écria Alisson.

"Oh non!" Se plaignit Ralph.

"Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas forte aux échecs?" Demanda Sylvester.

"Mais je suis très nulle aux échecs seulement quand on me laisse le mode d'emploi devant moi je sais quand même l'appliquer."

"J'ai rien compris." Constata Toby.

"Tais toi doc maintenant c'est à ton tour." Reprit Happy.

"Attention attention! J'espère que vous êtes prêt pour la démonstration du docteur Curtis!" Fit humblement Toby.

"Je commence à mis connaître un peu en génie et je crois que Toby ne devrait pas faire le malin." Souffla Paige à Walter.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord."

Rapidement, la partie s'éternisa, il faut dire que les deux comptaient les cartes, Terence ne laissait strictement rien passé et le peu que Toby pouvait montrer ça n'échappait pas à une certaine personne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle à me regarder la jumelle?!" Fit froidement Toby.

"On reste concentré." Intervena Walter.

"Vous bluffer mal, c'est pas de ma faute."

"QUOI?!" Répondit outré le doc devant le regard impressionné des autres. "Ça me gonfle j'me barre!" Fit-il en changeant de pièce.

"Mais Toby tu peux pas partir comme ça!" Rétorqua Walter en allant le chercher.

"Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de faire une remarque." Fit Terence à sa soeur.

"Non absolument pas!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par le fait qu'il bluffe mal, moi je l'ai trouvé tout à fait convainquant." Demanda Sylvester.

"Justement il montrait à tout le monde qu'il avait de grosses cartes mais sa façon de les lire juste au moment où son cerveau comprend la situation l'a trompé, je paris qu'il avait pas une carte au dessus de 3."

Paige s'approcha des cartes de Toby et les retourna:

"Bingo!"

Walter et Toby firent leur retour.

"Bon j'accorde le point de l'olympiade aux jumeaux, pour la victoire en première manche et pour l'abandon de Toby." Déclara Walter.

"Doc t'es vraiment insupportable."

"Je me suis fait analyser du début à la fin! On peut pas jouer dans ces conditions."

"Ça te fait voir ce que tes adversaires ont vécus." Rajouta Walter.

"Il exagère j'ai même pas jouée!"

"Stop! Au suivant!" Déclara Ralph.

* * *

La tension commençait à monter dans le garage. L'impression de clan était nettement perceptible. Les jumeaux semblaient ravis de cette victoire. Le débriefing recommença. Cette fois ci, Alisson prit la parole :

« Alors ?" dit-elle fière de sa petite stratégie .

« Bah oui bravo t'as réussi à en faire craquer un! »

"J'y peux rien si on a la même spécialité ! Qui te dit que c'est pas juste le simple fait qu'une fille le batte sur son terrain qui l'agace?"

"En plus tu le crois macho! »

"Et pourquoi pas de toute façon il se croit le meilleur dans sa catégorie et il a sûrement raison mais par contre il n'est pas le seul! »

"Oui c'est pas faux »

"J'ai toujours raison T »

"Ça je crains pas de l'oublier. «

« Bon, on reste calme pour l'épreuve qui suit. Il reste Happy et Walter. Mais ils vont garder l'épreuve de leur leader pour la fin. Donc c'est la mécanique qui nous attend. Ca ne va pas être de la tarte il faut le dire. De plus ça fait un moment qu'elle trépigne. »

"Donc mécanique c'est là où l'on est très mal. On peut se permettre une défaite, pas plus. Mais tachons de réussir quand même. Bonne chance dans tous les cas soeurette ! »

« Tout n'est pas joué T, regarde la boîte en dessous la table, ce sont des boulons étanches que l'on retrouve dans les sous marins. »

"Et? Et puis depuis quand tu connais les boulons des sous marins. »

"Dans mes recherches sur la biologie marine j'ai lu un livre et figure toi que des pages 32 à 68 il y avait la mécanique des sous marins."

"Toi tu as lu de la mécanique ?"

"Non survolé."

"Ah oui je préfère mais bon c'est vrai que pour toi ça ne change rien. Super mémoire en action !» Il ajouta cette dernière phrase plus pour lui-même mais ça n'échappa pas à Alisson.

"En effet!" Fit elle fièrement. "Et je pense qu'on fera l'épreuve à 2 donc tes recherches sur la propriété des métaux seront très utiles"

"Tu sais ça ? ! Il y a pas moyen d'avoir une vie privée avec toi c'est fou."

"Si ta vie privée se résume à du titan, de l'inox et de l'aluminium on est pas sortit ! Bon et maintenant tais toi ça va commencer. »

Même manège que plus tôt, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de leur futur groupe, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

"3 ème olympiade! C'est l'épreuve mécanique." Annonça Ralph qui avait remplacé Walter à la présentation. "Happy a commandé des pièces de sous marins qui ont déjà beaucoup vécus pour en faire des mini sous marins. La première équipe à faire fonctionner correctement son sous marins a gagné. Par équipe il y aura une personne qui fera les gros travaux et un assistant. Happy tu peux choisir ton assistant et vous vous pouvez choisir qui fera quel rôle. »

"Je prends la tête de noeuds de mauvais perdant" Fit froidement Happy.

"Je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant!" Cria Toby.

"Tu me passes le mauvais outil et c'est ta tête que je vais transformer en sous marin!" Menaça Happy.

"Très bien équipe scorpion emmenée par Happy et assistée par Toby." Reprit Paige. "Et vous qui sera assistant? »

Terence fit un simple signe pour se désigner.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers l'endroit où était entreposé les fameuses pièces.

"J'espère qu'elle n'a pas prit de petit déjeuner la jumelle parce que ça va être du sport ! " Annonça Happy.

En effet en ouvrant la porte tout le monde pu constater des énormes pièces. Elles mesuraient 4 mètres de hauteur et étaient entourées d'échafaudages quelques peu rustiques pour y accéder.

"Ralph à oublier de vous présenter l'aspect le plus drôle du jeu: il faut trouver les pièces et grimper pour les démonter et les prendre" Fit Walter plutôt fier de leur compliquer la vie. "C'est quand vous voulez. »

Chaque équipe chercha le plan de leur futur objet, d'un côté Happy écrivait tout toute seule très rapidement, sûre de ce qu'elle voulait faire et ce dont elle avait besoin alors que du côté des jumeaux, on mettait toutes les infos en commun, cherchait les meilleures solutions, cela prenait un peu plus de temps mais c'était un vrai travail d'équipe, c'était ce que ce disait Walter en les observant.

Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Happy prit de l'avance en s'attaquant déjà au démontage des pièces, ils pouvaient d'ailleurs entendre régulièrement des "clefs de 12! Non de 12 triple abruti !" alors que Happy se mettait dans des situations plus inconfortables les unes que les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut au tour d'Alisson de s'élancer mais avec une technique différente: elle s'était fabriquée une ceinture à outils et Terence suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

"Quelle horreur !" Commenta Paige en voyant Happy qui tenait en équilibre sur un pied au dessus du vide et Alisson qui était suspendue par les jambes et qui démontait une pièce la tête en bas.

"Comme si ça ne t'était jamais arrivé." Commenta Sylvester.

"Jamais de mon plein gré! »

Du côté des équilibristes, les jumeaux avaient rattrapé leur retard qui faisait qu'Alisson descendait en même temps que Happy, cette dernière criait à Toby de venir l'aider à descendre alors que Terence était déjà auprès de sa soeur pour la remettre sur le sol. Les jumeaux entamèrent la construction alors que Happy récupérait les pièces qu'elle avait posé un peu partout.

Les Sullivan cherchaient l'atout final quand ils entendirent "fini!".

Walter alla tester le sous marin de Happy et Toby :

« Le point revient a l'équipe Scorpion! "

"Bien joué quand même vous m'avez donné du fil à retordre. " Fit Happy.

Les compliments de cette dernière étaient si rares que quand ils étaient prononcés, ils étaient sincères.

La défaite fut moins difficile à avaler pour les jumeaux car ils s'y étaient préparés. Ils avaient presque gagné c'était comme une petite victoire non ?

* * *

Alisson et Terence s'éloignèrent un peu pour préparer la dernière olympiade.

« On s'y attendait. C'est pas grave. On se reprend." Annonça la jeune femme. "Le plus dur reste à venir. C'est maintenant ou jamais d'être connectés. On pense ensemble, on travaille ensemble. »

« Comme toujours. Cette fois c'est moi qui prend les rennes. La spécialité de Walter c'est le décryptage. Accompagné d'un de ses acolytes, il est presque imbattable. Mais il y a quelque chose qui peut jouer en notre faveur : le temps. La moindre seconde que l'on peut gagner nous sera utile. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Un sourire complice était né sur son visage.

« Pas besoin de me le répéter » Conclut-elle.

La minute n'était pas totalement écoulée et Scorpion parlait encore stratégie. Mais les deux jeunes gens ne percevaient rien de leur discussion.

Alisson se repassa les étapes dans l'ordre pour ne pas perdre de temps bêtement. Ses doigts bougeaient tous seuls sur un clavier imaginaire. Terence fermait les yeux en attendant le début de l'épreuve.

Enfin le petit groupe se retourna et Paige annonça d'une voix enjouée :

« Dernière olympiade, puisqu'être entouré de génie ne laisse pas de place aux secrets, vous l'aurez sans doute devenez il s'agit de l'épreuve informatique. Vous affronterez Walter qui a décidé de faire cavalier seul pour vous donner un petit avantage, je cite. »

« Merci mais on n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça! » Coupa Alisson d'un ton légèrement amer. Il en fallait peu pour la piquer au vif.

« Les règles sont les règles, brunette ! » intervint Toby. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup plus tôt.

« On se détend, revenons à nos moutons. L'épreuve ne sera pas chronométrée. Vous devrez hacker les registres des oeuvres du Metropolitan Museum le plus rapidement possible. Je vous en pris installez vous. »

Chacun pris place devant un ordinateur portable. Les jumeaux étaient côte à côte, faisant face à Walter.

Ralph décompta et tous se mirent à pianoter sur les claviers. Le leader de Scorpion paraissait très concentré. Hors de question se faire battre à sa propre spécialité par ces deux inconnus, aussi doués soient-ils.

Ses adversaires s'étaient accordés 4 petites secondes pour créer un forum de discussion entre eux pour pouvoir parler librement sans que Walter puisse intercepter leur plan.

L'épreuve était très serrée. Walter s'apprêtait à entrer dans le système lorsqu'un cheval de Troie l'en empêcha. C'était très malin de leur part. Cette diversion, ce stupide virus n'était pas un problème à résoudre mais lui fit perdre une poignée de secondes précieuses. Alisson et Terence se sourirent, ravis que leur plan ait marché. La soeur s'occupait de dégrossir le décryptage pour que son frère puisse fignoler le piratage.

Le génie au Q.I de 197 n'avait néanmoins pas ralenti son travail. Il avait rattrapé son retard.

Dans la pièce chacun retenait son souffle en attendant la fin de cette épreuve. Sylvester paraissait vraiment absorbé par le combat informatique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il glissa deux mots à Paige :

« Ils sont vraiment forts, ce virus tout bête leur fait gagner du temps. C'est intelligent il faut le reconnaitre. »

Son interlocutrice acquiesça, impressionnée aussi. Elle voyait une telle symbiose que lorsque Walter enseignait de nouvelles techniques à son fils.

Enfin l'épreuve se termina.

« Je suis dedans ! » crièrent les trois concurrents à l'unisson.

Les jumeaux semblaient satisfaits et heureux. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à le battre mais au moins à l'égaler.

Walter resta assis quelques instants, perdus dans ses pensées. Puis il annonça :

« C'est encore un ex aequo. Si l'on totalise tous les points, cela fait 1-1. Une victoire chacun et deux matchs nuls. Nous savons tous ici que vous êtes là pour une raison particulière. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, nous devons parler en privé. On revient très vite. »

Toute l'équipe le suivi à l'étage. Une fois tous rassemblés, la discussion commença.

* * *

"Finalement je crois que scorpion peut échouer." Fit tristement Ralph.

"J'en reviens pas qu'on ai perdu." Fit Toby

"Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas perdu, vous êtes arrivés à égalité." Reprit Paige.

"C'est pareil!" Râla Toby.

"Je vous ai jamais vu comme ça."

"Je te confirme normalement on perd jamais." Fit une Happy agacée.

"Ils ont l'air vraiment doué."

"Ils ne sont pas doué Paige, ils sont surdoué ce sont des génies!" Informa Sylvester .

"Je confirme ils doivent avoir au moins 190 de Q.I chacun." Dit d'un air dégoûté Walter.

"C'est presque autant que toi ça?" Réagit Paige.

"Oui j'en suis bien conscient."

"Et en plus ils sont jumeaux." Se plaignit Toby.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça change?" Demanda Happy faussement aimable.

"Leur duo est une autre forme d'intelligence, tu as bien vu ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler, chacun anticipe les gestes de l'autre, leur complicité et leur complémentarité les rends bien plus fort." Expliqua Toby.

"Mais vous aussi nous aussi on est complémentaire." Fit Paige.

"Oui mais on a pas cette proximité qui ... j'ai une idée !"

"O'Brien, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te la joue eurêka." S'inquièta Toby.

"Et si on les intégrait à l'équipe ?" Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Pardon?!" Cria tout le monde

"Ils nous renforcerait, ça fait un hacker en plus, génie des maths qui plus est et ça fait aussi une super mémoire supplémentaire et une personne de plus capable d'analyser les gens et ils ont cette force de groupe qui nous manque quelques fois!" Développa Walter.

"C'est pas faux en plus ils ont l'air très sociable, surtout Alisson."

&Et attendez deux secondes, on ne sait même pas d'où ils sortent?!& S'indigna Toby

&En fait moi je sais j'ai fait des petites recherches alors Alisson et Terence Sullivan sont nés et ont grandi à Seattle ...& Expliqua Sylvester.

"Passe leur état civil, c'est quoi leur parcours scolaire?" Voulu savoir Walter.

"C'est là où c'est étrange, ils ont suivi un cursus normal ils n'ont pas sauté une seule classe et ce sont arrêté après le diplôme."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dû s'ennuyer!" Commenta Toby

"Et ils ont fait autre chose?"

"Je vois un article de journal sur eux qui dit qu'ils ont fait une maison intelligente pour leur grand mère handicapée."

"Mais oui je l'ai vu ça! Ils ont donné une fonction parlante à la maison et aussi la capacité de comprendre comme les smartphones mais en 50 fois plus développé. Rien qu'en demandant des objets peuvent bouger, tout est robotisé et extrêmement performant." Se rappela Walter.

"C'est absolument adorable!" Constata Paige

"D'après l'article, ils viennent de terminer la cuisine automatique."

"Ah ouais c'est quand même du costaud!" Avoua Toby.

"Tu l'as dit doc."

"Ce que je vous propose c'est qu'on leur fait faire une mission avec nous et on décide ensuite si on les intègre dans l'équipe."

"Qui te dit qu'ils veulent faire partit de l'équipe? Après tout ils sont déjà une équipe." Affirma toby

"Parce que je suis sûr que c'est pour ça que Alisson est venu m'aborder au bar ce matin! Ils ont dû entendre parler de nous , chercher nos habitudes et ensuite nous défier pour prouver qu'ils étaient digne de scorpion!"

"Alors comme ça Alisson t'as aborder donc tu as réussi à avoir une conversation normale et à faire une rencontre." Fit impressionnée Paige.

"Elle a calculer le nombre de bactéries dans mon verre ça n'avait rien à voir avec une conversation normale."

"Non c'était plus une conversation entre 2 génies." Ajouta Toby.

"Roh mais elle a l'air normale n'empêche."

"Ça doit être le fait d'avoir suivi un cursus normal, ils ont sûrement apprit à se sociabilisé comme ça."

"N'empêche que Terence fait beaucoup plus timide!" Insista Paige.

"Il y a toujours un dominant chez les jumeaux et là c'est clairement elle car elle bien plus d'assurance et de caractère ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en a pas mais c'est un équilibre et ça forme leur complémentarité." Reprit Toby.

"Bon est-ce que tout le mode est d'accord pour faire un essai avec eux sur la prochaine mission?"

"Oui!" Répondit en coeur tout le monde.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre et merci pour les commentaires._


	4. Chapitre 3

Tout le monde était occupé dans le garage à ranger les équipements des olympiades lorsque Cabe et Tim entrèrent.

"On a une nouvelle mission!" Annonça Cabe en allant devant Walter. "C'est quoi les deux guguses là?" Fit-il en désignant Alisson et Terence.

"Ce sont les possibles futures recrues de Scorpion." S'écria Toby.

"Et depuis quand vous faites rentrer n'importe qui dans l'équipe?"

"Depuis que je rencontre dans un bar des jumeaux avec à eux deux 391 de Q.I."

"Ah oui forcément bon on a pas trop le temps pour les présentations! L'aquarium de Géorgie situé à Atlanta est dans une situation plus que délicate. Depuis ce matin, les employés perçoivent une brèche d'habitude ils la réparent immédiatement mais là ils n'y arrivent pas et la brèche s'intensifie."

"Si ça venait à céder, 32 millions litres d'eau se déverseraient, tuant au passage les employés et tout les habitants du quartier." Fit Walter.

"Cela pourrait même s'étendre car avec la pression ça ferait un phénomène tsunami." Reprit Terence.

"Sans compter les 120 000 animaux qui se retrouveraient dans la nature, les espèces rares qui disparaîtraient..." Continua Alisson.

"C'est pour ça qu'ils faut se bouger on a un avion dans une demi heure. Au fait Walter je peux vous parler ?

Les deux individus s'éloignèrent légèrement pour discuter.

« Je veux bien vous croire, que leur Q.I. est vertigineux mais on peut vraiment leur faire confiance ? La dernière fois que l'on a cru un génie Toby a failli mourir décapité. »

« Justement. Ils sont comme qui dirait à 'l'essai'. Ils ont déjà passé 4 olympiades. Cela a été vraiment une réussite. Ils ont largement le niveau pour rester avec nous. Et contrairement à notre dernière expérience, ils sont plutôt sociables. Ils ne sont pas encore au courant qu'ils vont devoir passer un dernier test. J'espérais qu'on pourrait les inclure dans une de nos missions. Celle-ci me parait convenable pour les mettre à l'épreuve. » Expliqua rapidement Walter.

« Je vous préviens, si il se passe quoique ce soit, presque l'équivalent de 9 piscines olympiques vont se déverser dans les environs. Comme dirait Happy, ça serait pas bon ça. »

« Faites moi confiance tout se passera bien. Si vous voulez bien notre avion de va pas tarder et je dois encore leur annoncer qu'ils font partis de la mission. Vous permettez ? »

Le leader de scorpion se rapprocha du reste des personnes pour faire part de la décision :

« Alisson, Terence, vous avez passez les olympiades avec brio. Après un vote de Scorpion, nous sommes prêts à vous intégrer à l'équipe. A une condition, vous devrez réussir une dernière tâche : la mission qui nous attend. Vous venez avec nous sur le terrain. Si vous acceptez bien entendu. »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, tout sourire. La réponse était évidente.

« On marche ! » Concluent-ils d'une même voix.

Effectivement, l'avion arriva à l'heure. Sylvester semblait très tendu à la perspective de monter dans l'engin volant. Paige restait prêt de lui pour le rassurer. Sans grand succès.

Les jumeaux restaient ensemble sans échanger un mot. Ils se préparaient mentalement à ce qui allait les attendre. Si ils réussissaient ce dernier test, ils pourraient enfin faire quelque chose d'utile, entourés de gens comme eux. Cette perspective les réjouissait.

Le vol était long. Chacun commençait à s'impatienter. Alisson s'occupait comme elle le pouvait en lisant les dernières pages de son livre des espèces marines tandis que Terence faisait de simples calculs de force.

Enfin le voyage prit fin. Le petit avion vint se poser sur une piste privée. Un groupe les attendait déjà.

« Bonjour, je suis Max Wilcox. Je suis le gestionnaire de l'aquarium. Veuillez me suivre. » Annonça l'inconnu directement.

La petite troupe se mit en route. Ils entrèrent par une porte de service. Ils traversèrent plusieurs corridors avant de se retrouver face à la plus grande parois de verre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Une fissure de presque 2 mètres traversait la vitre.

« Alors ça… C'est pas bon signe. » Murmura Sylvester. La peur d'être englouti par plusieurs litres d'eau ne le réjouissait guère.

Walter commença à prendre les choses en main :

« Vous devez bien avoir des bassins de maintenance pour les animaux malades, pourquoi n'avez vous pas mis le maximum d'espèce à l'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-il agacé.

« On l'a fait, mais les 120 000 animaux ne logent pas dedans. Nous avons pu en mettre à l'écart seulement une centaine. Ces bassins ne sont pas fait pour contenir autant d'individus. Les plus fragiles vont être emmener d'ici une heure dans un aquarium privé à quelques kilomètres. »

« Avec la pression de l'eau, et le fait que la vitre ne soit pas courbée, il nous reste moins de 3h avant que tout ne cède. » intervint Terence. « Il doit bien avoir une technique d'urgence dans une pareil situation. Comment réparez vous en temps normal les brèches ? »

« Avec une résine étanche, comme pour les par-brises de voiture. » répondit Wilcox.

« Les fissures répétées ont fragilisé la vitre. C'est comme pour les fractures d'épuisement sur les humains, chaque petits traumatismes, à long terme fractureront l'os. » ajouta Alisson. « Mais une question me taraude, comment avez vous pu laisser une brèche se développer au point qu'elle mesure 2m ? »

« Deux de nos requins ont eu un léger différent et se sont battus. Le verre s'est fissuré d'un seul coup. Nous avons essayé de maintenir les choses le temps que vous arriviez mais cela se propage. »

"Hum je vois. »

"Bon on se met au boulot." Annonça Walter avant de réunir tout le groupe.

"Je suis la seule à trouver cette histoire de requins très bizarre? Normalement c'est fait pour! »

"Bah non tu n'es pas la seule madame jesaistout! Mais là on va se faire engloutir par des millions de litres d'eau donc on en a rien a faire si il nous mens ou pas!" Se moqua Toby. "Parano! "

"Bon fini de jouer les enfants j'ai une idée." Fit Happy.

"On t'écoute." Informa Walter.

"Ils ont forcément des vitres de rechanges donc on va en installer une légèrement en avant de l'autre comme une déviation et on mettra un système d'auto destruction sur la première, c'est du dépannage mais ça laissera du temps pour trouver une solution de longue durée. »

"Génial et comme ça la partie abîmée par les requins ne sera plus une menace!" Répondit Walter.

"Oui enfin si c'est bien les requins." Ajouta Alisson.

"On t'as déjà dit qu'on s'en fichait que ce soit eux ou pas!" Reprit Toby.

"Sauf que si c'est humain et volontaire votre solution ne marchera pas! »

"Mais franchement qui voudrait faire inonder Atlanta?" Se moqua légèrement Walter alors que tout le monde commençait à travailler.

"C'est bon Ali insiste pas" Essaya Terence afin que sa soeur ne se mette pas tout le groupe à dos.

Après 2 heures de travail une nouvelle vitre était posée, les mécaniciens de l'aquarium étaient ravis et avaient déjà trouvé une idée pour le réparer définitivement, Happy avait détruit l'ancienne vitre et tout le monde remballait. Ils passaient dans le grand tunnel.

"C'est fou ce que c'est rassurant toute cette eau! " Fit Alisson.

"Ah vous voyez je suis pas le seul à avoir peur ! " Cria Sylvester.

"Nan elle est juste traumatisée parce que quand on trait petit je me suis servi d'elle pour faire une expérience sur le temps qu'un corps met pour remonter à la surface." Répondit simplement Terence.

"Je suis vraiment très heureux de ne pas avoir de frère et soeur." Conclu Sylvester.

"Mais nan je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas fait que des choses horribles n'est ce pas? Vous devez avoir de bons souvenirs en tant que jumeaux." Fit pleine d'espoir Paige.

"Tu veux dire comme la fois où il m'a pendu par les pieds à un arbre pour vérifier sa résistance?" Répondit Alisson.

"Ou peut être comme la fois où elle m'a bâillonné pour tester les décibels? " Continua Terence.

"Plus jamais je ne demanderai a des génies si ils sont normaux." Soupira Paige.

D'un coup un grand bruit se fit entendre.

"C'est quoi ça?!" Fit Cabe.

Des fissures apparurent sur toutes les parois même celle du tunnel.

"Ça sent pas bon ça!" Râla Happy.

"Je vais pas vous lancer un "je vous l'avez bien dit "car la situation est bien trop urgente mais quand même!" Rappela Alisson.

De l'eau commença à ruisseler le long des parois et toute l'équipe se mit à courir.

« La pose de la nouvelle parois a modifié les pressions sur le reste de l'aquarium ! Des fragilisations ont du être faites sur les autres vitres pour un résultat pareil ! » conclut Walter. « Et ça ne doit pas être à cause des requins. »

La grande brune tapait du pied, déçue que personne ne l'ai cru plus tôt. La colère ne dura que quelques secondes. Les rouages de son cerveau étaient déjà en marche pour trouver une solution au naufrage qui s'annonçait. Terence avait sorti un petit carnet de son sac et effectuait déjà des calculs pour amoindrir les forces de l'eau. Il lui manquait une donnée qu'il ne pouvait pas deviner seul sans son ordinateur resté dans l'avion.

« Wilcox, quand les dernières rénovations de grande envergure ont été réalisées sur l'aquarium ? »

Etonnamment, le gestionnaire de l'aquarium ne répondit rien. Rien d'étrange puisqu'il n'était plus présent dans la pièce. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

« Le traître ! Je suis persuadée qu'il a un rôle de choix dans cette catastrophe ! » fulmina Alisson.

« Le regard fuyant qu'il avait quand on lui parlait, la main gauche dans sa poche, serrant surement un téléphone pour préparer sa fuite ne signifiait pas la peur de mourir noyé sous toute cette eau mais la peur que l'on démasque avant qu'il est pu se carapater ! Comment j'ai pu me tromper ! » dit Toby.

Il fallait néanmoins trouver une solution pour réparer l'aquarium.  
Terence demanda à Sylvester de pirater les fichiers d'entretien du bassin. En quelques clics il obtint toutes les informations que le jeune homme avait besoin.  
Les jumeaux étaient déjà derrière l'écran pour voir le dossier.

« La dernière rénovations date d'il y a 15 ans, je pensais pouvoir rajouter des sortes d'ogives directement à la parois mais le verre ne supportera pas une telle charge. La solution reste d'abaisser le niveau d'eau au maximum. Cela nous laissera plus de temps pour agir. » annonça le jumeau.

« Si j'ai bien compris tu veux baisser le niveau de l'eau pour limiter les forces, poser des ogives comme dans une cathédrale le plus rapidement possible, sortir les espèces une par une, vidanger entièrement et remplacer chacune des parois pour refaire l'aquarium complètement à neuf. C'est ça ? » demanda Walter.

« Tout à fait ! » répondirent les jumeaux.

« Une minute, » coupa Paige. « Wilcox n'a pas dit qu'il n'y avait que très peu de bassins de contention et qu'ils étaient occupés ? »  
C'était au tour d'Happy d'intervenir :

« Il a menti, je viens de regarder les plans de l'aquarium, il y a exactement le bon nombre de bassins pour toutes les espèces. Même si ils seront probablement un peu serrés. Mais cela peut faire l'affaire le temps de les remettre dans un volume plus adéquat. Il ne faut donc pas perdre de temps. Au fait, bien joué Alisson pour avoir détecter la piste criminelle.»

Cette dernière rougit de fierté.

Un poids énorme s'enleva des épaules du groupe. Ils contactèrent tous les soigneurs pour déplacer les animaux une fois les ogives mises en place. Cela allait prendre un peu de temps mais ils avaient assuré pouvoir le faire en moins de trois heures. Des réseaux de tunnels communiquaient avec les bassins et permettaient le passage plus facilement.  
Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, l'eau continuait toujours de couler sur le sol. La fine équipe pataugeait maintenant dans trente centimètres d'eau.  
Les techniciens vidaient l'aquarium au fur et à mesure.

Après de nombreux efforts, il ne restait plus qu'un fond de liquide verdâtre. Ils étaient désormais en sécurité. Même si la parois venait à céder, l'eau ne leur arriverait pas plus haut que la taille. Ils ne risquaient pas l'électrocution avec les circuits électriques car le courant avait été coupé avant les manipulations.

Leur travail s'arrêtait là. Des professionnels d'Atlanta s'occuperaient de monter les nouvelles parois dès le lendemain matin pendant que les plus gros spécimens seraient emmener dans des aquariums plus grands.

Tout le monde remontait dans l'avion quand Cabe dit :

« Je vais lancer un mandat d'arrêt contre ce type. Une enquête sera faite pour déterminer les causes du sabotage. »

La petite troupe rentra au garage. Cabe interpella Walter:

"Alors comme ça maintenant vous trouvez des petits génies dans les bars? Vous êtes doué. «

"C'est eux qui sont doués, ils se sont vraiment bien débrouillés aujourd'hui, je ... Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans eux." Fit Walter toujours un peu hésitant sur les compliments.

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord!" Souria Paige en passant. "Mais …"

"Oui je sais on a douté d'Alisson, j'ai douté d'elle et je dois m'ouvrir plus aux autres" Répondit Walter dans un mea culpa.

"Oui enfin pour aujourd'hui ça ira je n'aimerais pas découvrir demain 30 personnes dans l'équipe."

"Manquerait plus que ça!" Râla Happy qui avait tout entendu.

"30 je sais pas mais je dirais bien que demain nous serons 7 si on ne compte pas Cabe et Tim. N'est ce pas 197? Tu vas les intégrer?" Demanda Toby.

"Vu comment Alisson te clout le bec ce serait dommage qu'ils ne viennent pas nous rejoindre. »

"Ah ça y est j'ai fait une erreur et on me remplace!" Déplora le doc.

"Si le mot "humble "entrait dans ton vocabulaire ça irait peut être mieux Toby." Suggéra Sylvester.

"Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'irai inclure un mot pareil dans mon cerveau de génie!" Reprit l'interessé.

"Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je prévienne Alisson et Terence qu'ils viennent dans l'équipe. " Informa Walter.

"Cool moi je vais préparer un petit truc sur le toit pour fêter ça." Fit enjouée Paige.

De l'autre côté du garage les jumeaux ramassaient leurs affaires, se préparant à partir lorsque Walter vint les voir.

"Bon je sais qu'on a pas forcément été énormément à l'écoute aujourd'hui, mais j'imagine que vous vous en doutiez car je ne vous vois pas venir là sans vous être renseignés. Je sais aussi que vous aviez un but bien précis ce matin en entrant dans ce bar. Et bien vous avez réussi. Vous faites partie de Scorpion à partir de maintenant. »

"Merci." Répondirent-ils simplement dans un sourire.

"Euh ... euh Paige organise un petit truc là haut vous devriez aller voir." Fit-il avant de disparaître.

"T'as compris quelque chose toi?" Demanda Alisson à son frère.

"Oui qu'on était prit et ça me suffit amplement! »

"Espèce de cerveau restrictif! »

"Non je retiens seulement ce qui est utile »

"Mais oui bien sûr!" Soupira-t-elle.

"Regarde chaque année je pense à ton anniversaire." Fit-il le plus convaincant possible.

"En même temps le contraire deviendrait très inquiétant! «

"C'est pas faux. »

"Bon au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi, on va aller les rejoindre. On va te socialiser. »

"Je suis tout à fait sociable. »

"Tu parles! Si j'étais pas là tu ne parlerais qu'à ton ordinateur. »

"Pas vrai."

"D'accord rejoins les! Moi je viendrais dans 20 minutes. »

"Ali! Oh c'est bon t'as gagné. »

"J'adore ce jeu! »

"En même temps tu gagnes tout le temps. »

"C'est ça qui est drôle! T. »

"Allez tais toi et avance."


	5. Break

Depuis leur entrée brillante dans l'équipe, Alisson et Terence avaient presque oublié leur problème. Un salaire les attendait à chaque fin de semaine, le petit frigo de la chambre d'hôtel était rempli. Ils avaient même pu mettre à profit une partie de leur argent pour améliorer la domotique de la maison de leur grand mère.

Paige et Alisson s'entendaient bien. Cette dernière cherchait toujours un moyen de rentrer en compétition avec Toby. Ce qui provoquait parfois (souvent !) un grand remue ménage dans le garage !

Et Terence ? Et bien c'est Terence ! La communication n'avait jamais été son fort et ne le serait probablement jamais. Mais il partageait des centres d'intérêt avec les autres, en particulier avec Sylvester.

Les jumeaux ne cessèrent pas d'impressionner Walter, ce qui est en soit un exploit. Une franche amitié s'était crée entre eux et Happy. Alison la comprenait de par son besoin d'indépendance et il faut le dire, le féminisme.

Une routine s'était installée et chacun avait pu trouver sa place.

Mais trop de calme au garage n'est jamais bon signe. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'une mission d'ordre mondial ait besoin d'eux, incessamment sous peu…

* * *

 _Ceci n'est pas une fin mais comme cela fait longtemps que l'on avait rien publié et que l'on voulait avancé un peu dans l'histoire tout en manquant un peu de temps, on a écrit ça et la suite viendra sûrement dans un moment :)_


End file.
